1. Field of the Invention
This invention broadly concerns a hinge for use with a gate or other swinging structure and enabling the adjustment of the orientation of the gate in at least two different gate positions. More particularly, the gate hinge hereof enables the gate to remain level in a closed position but to raise or lower the remote end of the gate during swinging, and permits leveling the orientation of the gate despite the gate being mounted to a support post that is out of plumb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gates, and in particular gates used with fencing to provide access to a field or enclosure are well-known, it being typically desired to have the gate level to preserve the swinging function of the gate (e.g., avoid dragging the gate on the ground) and to present a pleasing appearance. Upper and lower hinges are used to support the gate while it swings between a closed position in general alignment with the fence and an open position to permit access through the gate.
One type of gate in common use in agriculture employs both upright and lateral tubes of a conventional size which receive conventional collars for coupling to the upright. The collars include a larger opening to receive the gate tube, and a smaller opening to receive a hinge pin integrally formed with and oriented normally to a threaded rod. The rod is connected to an upright fence post, with the gate pivoting on the hinge pin. With the gate level to the adjacent fence rails in a closed position, the latch at the remote end of the gate can be reliably fastened and livestock prevented from escaping through gaps between the gate and The fence post. Thus, for a variety of reasons, having the gate both level and substantially upright (in the closed position) is desirable.
Circumstances may well arise where it is also desirable to have the capability of changing the elevation of the remote end of the gate when it swings. When a fence is placed at an angle to a grade or slope, engagement of the gate with the ground may prevent proper or complete opening. Stumps, rocks or other obstacles may stand in the way of the gate as it swings. The installer may be faced with a choice of having a level gate perpendicular to the ground when closed or a gate which raises when it swings to open. In other circumstances it may be desired to have the gate lower as it opens so as to follow the ground in order to prevent small animals from escaping under the lowermost rail.
Another problem confronting gate users is presented when the posts of old fences eventually list, becoming out of plumb. This presents a problem of either replacing or repositioning a post, or leaving the gate in an unsightly angled position.
There is thus a need for a gate hinge which will permit adjustment of the orientation of the gate not only when the gate is in a closed position, but also will permit independent adjustment of the orientation of the gate when the gate is in another (e.g., open) position, especially in a manner such that the adjustment of the gate in one position does not alter the adjustment of the gate when in the other position.
There is also a need for a gate hinge which will enable a gate to be adjusted to a level orientation when the gate is in a closed position, and be adjusted in an open position to a level orientation or to an orientation in which the gate is substantially parallel to the ground surface.
There is further a need for a gate hinge which can be adjusted to conform to changes in, for example, the leaning of the post supporting the gate or the terrain of the ground surrounding the gate.
There is also a need for a gate hinge which can be retrofitted for use on existing fence posts and gates to reorient the gate when the fence post has moved out of a plumb orientation.